rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Worst Case Scenario
"Worst Case Scenario '''" is the eighty-sixth episode of "RWBY" and the seventh episode of Volume 7. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on December 14th, 2019 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on December 21st, 2019. Summary Penny Polendina, cut off from others, is comforted by a robot arm. In Mantle, James Ironwood has declared a curfew and a ban on public gatherings. A newscaster, showing faithful footage of Robyn Hill's premature victory party, reports calls for Penny to be deactivated, despite Ironwood's insistence that the footage was doctored. Robyn and the Happy Huntresses steal a truck. Ironwood tells Winter Schnee, Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen, Ruby Rose, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren that Robyn's theft of material has stalled the launch of Amity, and Ironwood is close to declaring martial law. Nora objects, proclaiming that Winter's plan will draw Grimm. Ruby says that Winter's plan plays right into the hands of Salem and the plan she sent Tyrian Callows to effect. Clover shows a graphic of Tyrian, him and Winter telling her he was a serial killer who escaped a prison transport due to a Grimm attack. Ruby confirms his identity. Nora becomes exasperated about the secrecy, but Ironwood shuts her down, bidding Robyn's arrest as well as Tyrian's. Ren is the most firm in his assent. Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long are assigned to one of several trucks sent out as bait for Robyn. En route, Yang suggests it would have been better to explain to Ironwood all they knew about Salem, but based on his reaction to what he does know, Blake disagrees. Discussing the situation, Blake alludes to the death of Adam Taurus, and worries about the potential confrontation with Robyn. Yang suggests they not confront her. Ruby talks with Pietro Polendina about Penny's recovery from the trauma of the party. Pietro states that the footage of Penny was taken from previous incidents of her around Mantle. Pietro says that whoever was responsible for the fall of Beacon would be able to break into Mantle, but that Atlas has been upgraded. Weiss Schnee asks who might be able to break into Atlas, to which Pietro replies that it would include systems Weiss points out would be controlled by the Schnee Dust Company. Pietro expresses his concern about Penny; Ruby states that if she's dismantled, she can be reactivated. Pietro reveals that Penny's Aura is in fact part of his. Robyn and the Huntresses stop Blake and Yang's truck. Blake and Yang fight her, and, in a lull, Robyn tells them Ironwood will have to send more than them, to which they respond that the Ace Operatives have been alerted, and insist they talk. Blake, with Yang's encouragement, tells Robyn the truth about Amity, and Robyn insists that one of the two take her hand, which Blake does, so she can use her Semblance to confirm her to be telling the truth. Blake and Yang still refuse to tell her the reason for Ironwood's secrecy, and they part ways as the Ace-Ops descend on them. Ironwood shows Oscar Pine the vault housing the Staff of Creation, hoping it might provoke memories since one of his past incarnations had decided to use it to raise Atlas, and that this plan had inspired the Amity project. Ironwood tells Oscar that one day he won't be able to tell himself from Ozpin, and questions what he'd think about his actions. Oscar warns him against his autocratic path, but Ironwood fears weakness, invoking Leonardo Lionheart. Oscar tells him that he should speak with those he's most afraid to speak with, to which Ironwood responds he's starting to sound like his predecessor. As Ironwood and Oscar leave the vault, Winter, accompanied by Penny, shows Ironwood an invitation to dinner, hosted by Jacques Schnee, at which Ironwood will be defending his seat. Transcript }} Characters Major Characters *Yang Xiao Long *Blake Belladonna *Pietro Polendina *Weiss Schnee *Maria Calavera *Arthur Watts *Harriet Bree *Oscar Pine }} Minor Characters *Mantle Patrol (Voiced by Quentin Holtz) *News Broadcaster (Voiced by Kyle Taylor) *AK-200 Driver (Voiced by Ed Whetstone) *Atlas Soldiers (Voiced by JD Arredondo and Kirk Johnson) *Patrol (Voiced by Connor Pickens) *Thirsty Mom *"Thirsty" Mom's child Trivia *Miles Luna confirmed that T. Cornetto is a reference to the series of British comedic films known as the Cornetto trilogy.Miles Luna Twitter''' See Also *Battle Pages **Blake and Yang vs. Robyn *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V7 07 00010.png|The Happy Huntresses steal a supply shipment. V7 07 00019.png|There is debate about whether to declare martial law. V7 07 00022.png|Clover confirms with Ruby that she really saw Tyrian. V7 07 00028.png|Ironwood puts his foot down and demands the capture of Robyn Hill. V7 07 00036.png|Blake and Yang decide to make their own plans instead of ambushing Robyn. V7 07 00037.png|Pietro downloads Penny’s video data to dispute Watts’ edited video. V7 07 00041.png|Weiss feels that something is not right. V7 07 00046.png|Pietro explains Penny’s origins and reveals his damaged Aura. V7 07 00066.png|Blake and Yang corner Robyn to get her to talk to them. V7 07 00079.png|Blake and Yang tell Robyn the truth about Amity Tower. V7 07 00087.png|Ironwood and Oscar have a talk in the Atlas Vault. V7 07 00097.png|Ironwood receives a dinner invitation from Jacques. References Category:Volume 7 Category:Episodes